


Sunkissed

by vivalarhettsistance



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beach Holidays, Beach House, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalarhettsistance/pseuds/vivalarhettsistance
Summary: Link Neal is forced to take a trip from his New York company, travelling to Malibu, California, to meet those placed to assist in making the biggest decision of his life.





	1. Arrival

Link sighed, pulling his backpack from up off of the floorboard and placing it into his lap. He rested his cheek onto the bag, wrapping his arms about it and drumming his fingers on the bright red canvas. From his position in the backseat, he was able to gaze out at the passing scenery, mainly concrete and zooming cars creating a blur of images. The car halted as they joined a line of traffic, but the full exhaustion of being up since the wee hours of the morning to catch a flight, joined with the purring engine and the gentle-yet-steady vibrations of the car, he allowed the stillness to lull him into a light state of unconsciousness.

  
________________________

  
He sat across from his boss, a straight-edged, older Caucasian man who ran the company with a benevolent fist and wore a grimace in place of a smile on his best days. The man, who preferred to be called “Doug” in place of a formal title, relaxed against the comfortable leather chair that was nestled behind the large wooden desk, a rubber racquetball in his hand. Link's own knuckles were white as he squeezed his fists, his fingernails digging into his skin, determined to channel his anger elsewhere.  
“California?” He sneered, Doug not even batting an eye at his tone. “You want me to completely uproot my life here and move to _California_?”  
“Link, you aren't under-”  
“Doug, with all due respect, but, what exactly am I not understanding? I've worked my ass off here! Ten years I've been here, and now you're- you're sending me away?" He was standing then, slamming his hands onto the desk, looking down at the seemingly unfazed older man.

"Link," Doug began, setting down the rubber ball and slowly rising to his feet as he spoke, "You're not looking at the full picture. You're being offered the chance of a lifetime here, kid. You'd be a fool not to take it." He held up a stern finger diminishing the young man's rebuttal attempt. "You've worked incredibly hard these last ten years. You've achieved so much since your internship, so much since coming here from your small town in- where was it again?"  
"North Carolina." Link replied.  
"North Carolina! I took you under my wing, Neal, since you've been in New York. You've gained an incredible amount of experience, and I think you can really assist in bringing the Los Angeles branch to where it needs to be, if not higher. If you do what I think you can, you might end up making senior chair of the division."  
"Senior chair?" The question was released in an exasperated whisper.  
"Look, pack a suitcase. I'll have Karen book a flight for you for tomorrow morning. Take the next week to relax, spend some time on the beach. I'll cover everything. I'll even have Josh host you in one of our beach houses. Lord knows that boy is using his time in Malibu to his advantage. Anyway, I'll give you an option at the end; either my son has talked you into staying, or you decide to come back, no questions asked." His eyes softened then; he had circled the desk during his lecture, bringing up a hand to rest on Link's shoulder as further punctuation.

He stole a quick glance at Doug before simply replying "Okay."

  
________________________

  
Link found himself being jolted awake as the car suddenly lurched forward, quickly followed by the driver's apology and soft announcement that they had arrived at his destination. He declined assistance to remove his luggage from the trunk, but thanked and assured her that she would still receive a five-star rating as he shut the door to the trunk. He waved as what he saw as the only escape he currently had drive off.

Turning his attention to the beach house, he was taken aback at how underwhelming the exterior was. The building was large, but the grouping of wood and glass barely screamed "rich!" and seemed like less of a compliment to the surrounding estates. It would play a more than perfect role as the prison he was subjected to for the next week. Backpack slung over his shoulder and handle to his luggage secure in his grip, he made his way to the opening gate, walking the remaining portion of the driveway and up the steps, the scent and sound of the nearby ocean providing a sort of peaceful sensation for his racing mind. He raised his hand to knock just as the door swung open and a pair of strong arms enveloped themselves around his torso.

"Josh!" Exclaimed Link, genuinely surprised at the sudden gesture.  
"Link!" Josh laughed, "God, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" He pulled away then, holding the brunette at arms length.  
"Three years." Link replied with a smile, taking in his friend's appearance. He wore a baseball cap atop his dirty blonde hair in a backwards fashion, his t-shirt and board shorts fitting well over his athletic build. A thin moustache rested over his upper lip. They'd known each since their internships in New York, Josh having been there a few months before him thanks to his father, but both proving their worth and quickly gaining momentum in the company. He had chosen to work in California under his father's guide and similar assumption that he would gain a leading position over time, doing so well that he had been granted his father's secondary beach house. Link had always adored him.

Josh removed the flat-billed cap Link had covering his hair, gasping. "Your hair looks incredible! Got sick of the wings?"

Link ran a hand through his hair at the words. In truth, it hadn't been a well thought out decision, but a rather crass one made at the height of a mental breakdown the day before, following the meeting between he and Doug. He had left work early, not to pack, but to run to his less-than-frequently visited salon. His eyes didn't leave his reflection through the entirety of his walk-in appointment, his nails digging into the arms of the chair he was seated in.

"I guess it's a little more age-appropriate, huh?" Link asked, smiling.  
"I dunno. I like it both ways." Josh set the cap back on Link's head, grabbing the suitcase. "Come on, let's get you introduced and situated." Link allowed Josh to lead him through the door and into the house, not able to spend much time wondering why there were other people before he was shocked to see how absolutely glamorous it was inside.

Large paned windows allowed natural light to leak into the home, causing the metals and glass of the furniture to glisten, and the fabric- ranging from white to mint to gray in color- to look pristine. Hanging and potted plants were scattered throughout, and a large glass sliding door centered in the far wall lead way to the salty breeze and lovely view of a large patio.

Josh had set aside the suitcase, wrapping an arm around Link's waist as they walked into the living room, three people seemingly the same age as them talking and laughing amongst themselves. Two men sat on a large L-shaped couch, and a woman sat across from them in an armchair, all three slowing their conversation to the point of a full stop to turn their attention to Link.  
"Link, this is Chase." he gestured to one of the men, bright and baby-faced, with a mop of brown hair coupled with patchy facial hair and a smile to distract from it. "This is Alex." Link's gaze fell on the next man, one with bleached blonde hair and a dark chin of scruff, "And, this is Jen." He looked at the woman, who wore a kind smile, her dirty blonde hair falling to her shoulders and making way to her exposed muscular arms, ones that Link had a feeling would choke him out without a question if he had been more of a threat. He was met with warm welcomes by the trio.  
"It's really nice to meet you all." Link smiled, and Josh chauffeured him to the modern staircase, arm still around him.  
"We'll be right back!" Josh called over his shoulder as they climbed the stairs before whispering to Link "I think you're gonna like your room."  
"You're friends seem real nice, Josh."  
"I'm glad you like them, because they're also here for the week."  
"It's a big house. I'm sure I can handle three extra people."  
"Five."  
"What?"  
"There'll be five. The other two are running late- stuck in traffic or something. Should be here later, though."

Link was unable to process the statement as, at the same time Josh had relayed the statement, he had opened the door to Link's room.

It took his breath away.


	2. Accident

The room laid before Link was incredible. The clean, white and blue furniture and compliment art was basked in the same natural light that greeted the rest of the house, but, the way in which the light entered was what truly impressed him. The two far walls had been knocked down and replaced with an accordian style glass door, already opened to greet him with a balcony overlooking the ocean. He stepped into the room, dropping his backpack onto the floor near the desk and turned his body to look at Josh, who had been watching his reaction to the area closely. He smiled at Link, entering the room and rolling the suitcase along with him.

 

“I knew you’d like it.”

“I  _ love _ it. Holy shit, Josh, it’s like I’m in some sort of crazy fantasy. Are you sure I’m not dreaming.”

“Nah, because then I’d probably be wearing nothing but a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron.” They both laughed as Link smacked his arm playfully, “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it before!”

“I haven’t.”

“If you say so. We’re grilling a few things in a couple of hours, so take your time getting ready for dinner. But, if you don’t feel like joining us and want to rest instead, text me and I’ll bring a plate up to you.”

 

Josh closed the door as he exited, and Link fell back onto the bed, stretching, but not getting too comfortable. He sat up, leaning over to pull off his shoes, rub his sore feet, and go over his personal things to do:  _ Take a shower, unpack, go eat. Wait, no. Unpack, take a shower, get dressed, eat. With the others or alone? With the others. It would be rude to eat up here.  _ With a sigh, he stood, reaching for and pulling his suitcase and backpack close to his person, following through with his plan. He turned on the water in the very large shower and undressed while it reached the temperature he was comfortable with. There were two other doors in the bathroom, one, he found, was for towels, the other locked. He figured it was none of his business and brushed it off, continuing on.

 

He found the others outside once he returned downstairs. Tall, metal torches lined the perimeter of the deck, all lit and illuminating their particular section. Josh stood in front of a large grill at one end, Chase nursing a beer and entertaining him, both basked beneath a light that covered their area and a set dinner table and chairs, an assortment of sides and desserts laid out. using tongs to clasp onto and turn over whatever he was cooking. The other two that he had previously met, Jen and Alex, sat on an L-shaped couch around a burning fire pit at the other end of the deck, close to a staircase that led to the beach, chatting and laughing. Link couldn’t truly get over the fact that every single item in and around the house looked as though it was worth more than he was, or how it was all placed to look photo-ready. 

 

His feet drew him toward Josh, but he paused when he heard Alex's voice, looking over to see him waving Link over to the couch. He joined them, gratefully taking a cold, open beer that Alex handed him, thanking him after taking a sip.

“So, Link,” Alex began after a minute, taking a sip of his own beer, “what brings you here?”

“Oh, well, you know.” He cleared his throat, rubbing his own leg with his free hand. “Just needed a change of pace for a while. The boss gave me the go-ahead, and now I’m here for the week.” He brought the bottle to his lips. “And you two?”

“Pretty much the same,” Jen answered. “Accumulated a bit of vacation time at our respective jobs, got to get away for a bit.”

“Yeah, I work for a production company, Chase is in the editing department, and Jen, actually, is from a sister company in Canada.”

“Wow,” Link reached for a nearby napkin to wipe the dribble left from pulling the bottle away too soon, dabbing at his mouth, “Canada?”

“Yeah,” Jen replied, “These guys are all trying to get them to transfer me down here because they send me to California a lot to help out.”

“If you like it down here, then do it.” Link smiled.

“See? That’s what we said!” Alex chimed in, laughing before finishing off his beer and collecting another one. Shortly after, Josh called them to the table.

 

Grilled chicken and corn-on-the-cob had been added to the array of dishes already on the table, and, once everyone was sat, Josh cleared his throat.

“Before we eat, I want to thank everyone for being around the table tonight, and Chase for helping me prepare these dishes. I really appreciate it.”

“This looks absolutely incredible, guys,” Link licked his lips, his stomach growling as it realized it’s famished state. It had just dawned on him that his only meal that day had been a bowl of cereal in the morning. He raised his bottle, the others joining in, “to Josh and Chase.”

“To Josh and Chase.” Came two unfamiliar voices from the doorway.

 

All heads turned, and sounds of surprised excitement escaped all but Link. Two blondes, one man looking just about his own age and one woman, who seemed to be a decade younger, headed over to the table just as the others clamored to greet them. Both were attractive, but Link was unable to tear his eyes away from the man, who towered above even he. His blonde curls were coiffed, and his beard was styled in a way that reminded one of a model. Though he was tall, his demeanor and mannerisms made him look smaller, those around him comfortable and at ease. His rosey cheeks were more pronounced thanks to his smile, and his eyes squinted when he grinned. He was fit, and slim, and wore a t-shirt and jeans, but seemed as though it was a more tailored style. This unnamed man was, perhaps, the most beautiful man Link had ever seen. It wasn’t until he trailed his eyes back up to the man’s face that Link realized the man was staring right back at him.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” The man’s grin didn’t falter, but there was a sort of accusatory tone in his voice. Link had already made a bad impression on someone he hadn’t even had the chance to speak to.

 

“Uh, no.” Link hoped he wasn’t as red-faced as he felt, as the others turned to look at him. “Just admiring your shoes, buddy.”  _ ‘Buddy?’ Why the hell did I say ‘buddy?’ _

“Oh, these?” He looked down at his shoes, a clean pair of red Adidas that complimented his outfit. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,no problem, buddy.”

Though the man seemed to want to say something else, Josh reached over and wrapped his arm around Link’s waist, pulling him closer to the group. “Rhett, Stevie, this is Link. He’ll be staying here for the week too. Isn’t that exciting?”

 

“Very exciting,” the woman, Stevie, replied. Rhett had his eyes fixed on Josh’s hand, but Stevie’s slight nudge to his side caused him to tear his eyes away from it and look at Josh.

“I’m sure we’ll all have fun.” He chimed in. Link could swear that the smile he showed now was forced.

 

Pulling away from Link, Josh led everyone back to the table, Rhett and Stevie sitting across from Link.

“Alright, everyone,” Josh began after the two newcomers had received drinks, “now that we’re all here and settled, dig in.”

 

Dinner was concluded an hour and a half later, followed by a couple of more hours of playful banter, and a fifteen minute clean-up thanks to a team effort. Link was able to slip away easily as the night wound down, wishing everyone a peaceful night and climbing the stairs. He set his phone on its charger, changing into a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms, and opted to wear a pair of noise cancelling headphones before throwing himself onto the bed. Suddenly, the full weight of the day’s travels set itself upon him, and his eyelids were no longer able to remain open. He drifted off into a deep slumber, the restlessness he had felt earlier that day, as well as the day before, subsiding completely, granting him an adequate night’s sleep.

 

He was awoken by a sudden chill, bolting upright but ultimately realizing his mistake as his head pounded in response. Giving himself a few minutes to recuperate, he swung his legs over the bed and stood, walking over to the open accordion door and sliding it shut, masking the pitch dark scene outside with the heavy curtains. Realizing he needed to relieve himself, he headed to the restroom. The smell of citrus filled the room, and, in his stupor, couldn’t fully understand why the steam from his shower hours before hadn’t fully let out of the area. Allowing his pants to fall around his ankles, he stood before the toilet and released the never-ending stream of whatever craft beer they had selected earlier on his behalf out into the ceramic bowl, an unintentional sigh of relief escaping his lips.

 

He hadn’t noticed a surprised Rhett standing in the open door of the shower until he turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone through a few things since the first chapter posted, but now I'm in a slightly more comfortable situation. I plan to write more. Thank you for keeping up with this and reading it. You are all appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, peeps. I've been working on this for awhile, and I really like it so far. I've finally transferred it from paper to tablet. Hope you like it. More to come soon!


End file.
